Perseus
Description Perseus grew up to become a strong and brave man! He was willing to do anything to protect his mother and always stood by her side. Persues was physically fit due to the fact that his father was a God therfore he had God like qualities. The name Perseus means to destroy in greek, this relates to Perseus by how he killed or "destroyed" the Gorgon Medusa. Origin Perseus came to be by how he cut off the Gorgon Medusas head in order to make up for not bringing a gift to his kings wedding. He faces many journeys along the way including meeting his long lost brother Heremes and his sister Athena. He also helped and saved many people including Atlas and Andromeda. In the end he was a true hero and is reconized greatly in greek mythology. Family Perseus is the son of Zues and Danae. He is also the brother of the Gods Heremes and Athena because they are Zues's children. Zues vistited Danae while she was locked up in the tower her father made. Zues decided he wanted to make her his wife and they had Perseus. Persues did not know that Zues was his father till he was on his journey when Athena and Hermes told him. Persues grew up to be great and powerful thanks to the help of his family. Myths Persues has a myth of his own. It starts by his mother Danae being locked up in a tower by her father Acrisius due to the fact that he was told by the oracle of Apollo that one day her son will kill him. While Danae was locked in the tower she was visited by the God Zues. Zues wanted to make Danae his wife and Danae agreed to his proposal. When Acrisius saw light coming from the only window in the tower he demanded for the wall to be taken down. What he found was a baby boy on Daneas lap. Angry Acrisius put his daughter and Peruses in a box and set them out to sea. They landed on the island of Seriphos where Polydectes was king. Persues grew to be a strong young man. The king of Seriphos wanted to marry Danae but she refused. He knew he could marry her by force if Persues wasnt there. He plotted a plan where he would pretened to marry a women and would demand to recieve gifts from everyone in the kingdom. He knew Persues wouldnt be able to afford the gift and give him a punishment. When this happened Persues said he would do anything the king asked. The king told him to cut off the head of Medusa and bring it to him. Perseues accepted the challenge. Persues went on his voyage and looked for days for Mesuas lair. He began to feel hopless and wanted to give up. That was when a women and man came to him and told him that they were his brother and sister. These two people were Athena and Hermes. They both gave him gifts to help in his journey. Athena gave him a shield to reflect the image of Medusa so he wouldnt be turned to stone. Hermes gave him winged sandals and a sickle. They also told him that he must find the Graeae and get them to tell him how to get to the Nymphs of the North, and that they will give the cap of darknes, give you a magic wallet and tell him how to get to the Gorgons lair. He did what was told and slayed the head off of Medusas with the help of his sibllings gifts. He was then off to go back to Seriphos. On his way back he faced many adventures. When he saw Atlas holding up the sky he felt bad for him so he decied to show him Medusas head and turn him to stone so he couldnt feel the weight of the world. He also came across a women chained to a rock. This womens name was Andromeda. She was chained to the rocks because her mother bragged that Andromeda was more beautiful than Nereids and her punishment was for her daughter to be sacrificed to the sea monster. Perseus turned the sea monster into stone and saved the girl. He brought her back to her father where he asked for her hand in marriage. Her father agreed and they were off again. There last stop was to Larisa where Perseus played games. In one of the games Perseus threw a discus and hit an old man who turned out to be his mothers father. This means that the prophecy came true. When they arrived at Seriphos they were told that the marriage was fake and that his mother is now the kings handmaiden. Perseus was furious and he turned the king and his men into stone! Perseus lived happily ever after. Powers Perseus was a brave man to do what he acomplished. He also was very strong. Perseus also was always in right mind set and wouldnt give up. He also was a smart and caring man who would help others when they needed it. Intresting Facts #Perseus and Andromeda were put up in the sky as constellations. # He was killed by Dionysus. Citations "Perseus." Perseus. Copyright 2000-2010, GreekMythology.comTM, n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013.